memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coridanite
Coridan civil war Where did the Coridan civil war come from? Although it is a mystery how a thriving 22nd century planet became underpopulated in the 23rd century, there isn't a real explanation of what happened. There are a number of possibilities as to what really happened. Unless someone has a reference, how about moving speculation to the bottom in italics?--Mike Nobody 08:28, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Recent removal/re-addition of information :Some speculate that a centuries long civil war decimated the Coridan population. I guess it was removed because it unnecessary speculation. -- Cid Highwind 21:10, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The reason for its removal was discussed at my talk page here. --From Andoria with Love 21:36, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Name Origin I added the origin of the name Coridan, I could've put more but wasn't sure it was appropriate/neccessary. Cory 04:15, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :"The name Coridan originates from the poetry of Virgil, specifically Eclogue II." A shepherd named Corydon is featured in "Eclogue II". The names sound very similar, granted, but do you have a source for the writers basing the species name on this exact character from Virgil's work? If not, this would be just speculation which we couln't add to the main article. I didn't find anything in the The Star Trek Compendium, can you give us your source? --Jörg 10:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Page move In the spirit of the philosophy that "qualifiers are bad," perhaps "Coridanite" should be the primary article title, with Coridan being the planet article title, with a disambig link at the top of the page of course. This is based on the idea of a) uniqueness b) the last name, chronologically, to be referenced to this species. --Alan del Beccio 05:16, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I second this motion. They are referred to by each name on screen. JafJaf Redux, unus So, which is it, "Coridanite" or "Coridan"? The article seems to switch back and forth between the usage of the term, and the images use the term "Coridanite" --Terran Officer 06:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this article should be renamed "Coridanite," although I can't recall what episode that's mentioned in. -Angry Future Romulan 21:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Redux, duo As far as I can find, the species never seem to be called Corridan. talks about Coridan ships, and apparently there was a "Coridan Genome Conference" mentioned in , but those could easily refer to the planet/system. The only time the species is unambiguous named is in , which talks about "Tellarites, Andorians, Rigelians, Coridanites and Vulcans". -- Capricorn (talk) 06:18, February 17, 2020 (UTC) : That seems to have already been the consensus twice in the past 13 years, but the move was never initiated. Unnamed Coridanites has long been under that name. --Alan (talk) 06:28, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Meh, the first discussion argued it as a matter of convenience, and the second didn't even get as far as the issue being researched. I did see those discussions, but didn't think they were all that relevant. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:57, February 17, 2020 (UTC) : Way to be a free thinker. --Alan (talk) 07:00, February 17, 2020 (UTC) I'll bring it up next time, if that's what makes all the difference :) -- Capricorn (talk) 08:17, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Removed speculations I've edited a note, removing the following two speculative statements: "In "Journey to Babel", Sarek spoke of the "Coridan planets" in the plural, suggesting the possibility of two species .... Also, the ambassador in "Demons" ... bears some resemblance to a Zaranite." --Defiant (talk) 15:17, January 1, 2017 (UTC)